The Winchester's Kitten
by G.L.Williams.97
Summary: Instead of going to live with Joshua after being arrested for Ben's murders, Alec decides to leave for a while, till things cool off. After a hunt, Sam and Dean stumble upon a young man that looks exactly like Dean did 10 years ago, right down to the freckles. TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Supernatural, Dark Angel or any of their characters.**

 **This is set during season 5 of Supernatural and season 2 of Dark Angel.**

 **I decided that the pulse did happen, but it only affected big cities like Seattle and New York the most. Other small cities and towns, while they were slightly affect, like having all there systems wiped, didn't fall apart like the bigger cities did. (I hope that makes sense).**

 **(Dean and Sam are still wanted by the FBI, but the search for them has been put on hold while they get there cities working again).**

 **Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1.

 _Utah, Layton.  
_ _Some crappy motel room._

 _(Alec/3rd person)._  
Feeling a slightly painful throbbing on the back of his head, Alec starts to wake up.

Hearing unfamiliar voices, he decides to fake unconsciousness to try and get an understanding of the situation and to try and remember what happened.

He remembered a bar and beating a bunch of suckers at pool, wiping them clean of their money.

He remembered trying to get as drunk as his transgenic genes would let him... And then seeing double, literally.

He remembered turning around and facing someone who look just like him... Another transgenic?

Alec decides to focus on the voices in the room.

"I don't get it Sammy. How the hell does this thing...guy, have _my_ face if he's not a shape-shifter or a demon" a deep, frustrated voice says.

"I don't know Dean, but he passed the tests. That guy's not supernatural. He's normal" another voice says.

Alec catches himself before he sniggers. Normal...Ha! Yeah right. He's far from normal.

However, he back tracks on what the first one said. Shape-shifter? Demon? Great...He's been taken by some sort of cult thing.

Keeping up the sleeping charade, Alec trys to make himself aware of his surroundings.

He's lying down, most likely on a bed from the feeling of it. However he can feel that his wrists were bound with handcuffs...most likely to the head board.

It was sometime between early and mid-morning, so he's been out for a good 10ish hours.

From what he could tell, it was just him and the 2 other guys in the room, most likely a motel room from the slightly damp, moldy smell.

He hears a pair of feet move closer to him.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing" the voice, who must be Dean says.

"Look, he's human. While it's extremely weird that he looks just like you, but younger, he's still human" the Sam guy says has it feels like he's un-cuffing him, "He's probably going to wake up soon and he'll most likely freak out if when he wakes up, he's hand cuffed in a strange room with 2 strange guys".

After he feel's his hands being freed, Sam walks away and Alec decides to give it 10 or 15 minutes before 'waking up'.

... ... ...

 _(Sam and Dean/3rd person)._  
"Okay, so if we're going with the idea that this 'guy' is human... Why the hell does he have my face" Dean sighs.

"They are other, natural, reason as to why he looks like you" Sam says.

"Yeah, like?"

"Well I have to ideas. Neither of which your going to like".

Dean just gives Sam a look telling him to get on with it because he's losing his patience.

"He could be our brother-"

"Sam" Dean says sternly.

"Dean. Come on. Be realistic, we know dad wasn't a saint, or did you forget about Adam already".

"What's your other idea".

"Uh...well...We know Angels can time travel".

"Yeah, and?"

"And, what if this guy if from the future..."Sam said slowly.

"That doesn't explain why he looks like me".

"Well, actually it does. I mean, think about all the women you've been with. If he's from the future..." Sam trails off.

Dean thinks for a moment before understanding exactly what Sam was getting at.

"No"

"Dean-"

"No, freakin way is he my future kid".

"Why not? I mean, with our lives, stranger things have happened".

"Because...Because...I don't have a kid".

Sam just raises his eyebrows with a smirk on his face, "Dean... as you've pointed out. He look's just like you. Either he's dad's kid or he's you future kid".

"Sto-" Dean begins before getting cut of by a groan.

Both Sam and Dean whip their heads to the bed and watch the young man gingerly sit up.

Rubbing the back of his head the young man mutters, "Bloody hell".

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam asks.

"Like shit" the guy glared at Sam and Dean, "Where the hell am I, and who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. This is a motel room. We, uh... found you passed out close by and we thought we'd bring you in".

Sam added their last name to see if it the young man had a reaction to it, but he didn't.

... ... ...

 _(Alec/3rd person)._  
Alec had to admit, if it wasn't for the slight pause and stutter, it would have been a reasonable lie that would have tricked most people.

Unfortunately for these guys, he wasn't like most people. But he'd play along.

"Thanks" Alec says getting rid of the glare.

"And you are?" his look alike asks, with a hard voice.

"Alec" he paused before saying, "Alec McDowell".

"How old are you?"

Alec raises his eyebrows at that question. Truthfully, he's not a hundred percent sure how old he is, as Manticore didn't really do birthdays. He knows he around 19 to 21 years old, but he can't get any closer then that.

"Why does that matter?" Alec asks.

"Just answer".

"How old are you?" Alec counters and smirks when Dean glares at him.

"Kid I swear-"

"I'm 19" Alec decides to go with the youngest option of age, in hopes that the younger he is the nicer these guys would act towards him, "and i'm not a kid".

"19?" Dean smirks at him before saying, "damn, you got a baby face".

Alec openly glares at him and Sam decides to step in.

"Dean... That's your face too. You insult his looks, your insulting yourself too".

"Shut up Sam" Dean's smirk is wiped clean off his face.

"Yeah, uh... Thanks for bringing that up" Alec says, continuing to play dumb, "Why do you look like me?"

"That's what we want to know" Dean says crossing his arms.

Alec had come to the decision while faking sleep earlier, that... Well, one; these guys were crazy with that demon and future travelling talk. And, two; that the one who looked like him, Dean, must not be a transgenic after all.

One reason why, is that Dean is older. Now while he could be from an older X-series, it's doubtful because he looks to old to even be from the X-1 series.

The other reason is that at no point was the topic of transgenic brought up by either of these men, bring Alec to the conclusion that they must not know about it. Which means it's highly un-likely that Dean is a transgenic.

Which leaves the only other option...

Alec had some how managed to stumble into his DNA donor.

Finding your DNA donor was literally a one in a million chance. Each of the X-5 series and the ones after them, had DNA donors, and Manitcore didn't just grab random peoples DNA.

They carefully selected the donors from around the world to find perfect donors to create soliders with.

Alec's DNA donor could have been from anywhere in the world, yet somehow he had managed to find him... And it wasn't even on purpose.

Alec must have spaced out, because suddenly Dean appears in his face in his face waving his hand.

He moves back, "dude? Ever heard of personal space?"

"Yeah, well it looked like you were just in space" Dean says moving back.

Covering up his spacing, Alec says sarcastically, "Well can you blame me? It's not every day you meet some random dick who looks like you".

"Seriously kid-" Dean starts.

"Once again, not a freakin kid" Alec growled.

"Yeah, and once again you have a baby face-".

"Need I remind you, my face seem's to be a lot like your face" Alec smirked.

"Which get's us back to what we want to know" stepping in Sam says, "why do you look like Dean? Your not a demon or a shapeshifter-"

"I'm sorry, did you say demon?...and shapeshifter?"Alec remember he was supposed to have been still knocked out so he plays along and pretend its the first he's heard of shapeshifters and demons, "Okay...so you two are clearly metal ward escapees".

"Just shut you mouth for two minutes kid" Dean says.

Sharing a glance at Dean, Sam decides to ask, "Your dad's name wouldn't happen to be John Winchester? Would it?"

Alec just raises an eyebrow at him, making Dean annoyed.

"Kid! Answer the damn question".

"Sorry, but I thought you wanted me to be quiet for two minutes?" Alec smirked.

"He really is you 10 years ago" Sam laughs, but covers it with a cough as Dean glares at him.

"Stop being a smart ass and answer the question. Who are your parents?"

"Not who you're thinking" Alec says.

"Who are we thinking?" Sam asks.

"I'm not your dad's kid or your kid" Alec looks at Dean.

"How did you-".

"I have really good hearing and I _may_ have woken up a little earlier then you thought" Alec once again smirks.

"Okay, but still, who are your parents".

Alec shrugs, "Dunno, never really had any".

"Hold on. If you don't know who your parents are, then how do you know that i'm not your dad, or John's your dad?" Dean asks.

"Well, I ain't your kid cuz there's kind of an age issue. I seriously doubt you were getting it on when you were, what?, 10...11? And don't say time travel, or else i'm going to think your even more crazy then before".

"Trust me kid, in our line of work, time travel ain't that crazy" Dean says.

Shaking his head, Alec mutters, "I've been kidnapped by crazy people. Maxie will have a laugh when she hears this" standing up Alec says, "look i'll just be on my way".

"Alec, please just work with us for a second" Sam looks at Alec.

"What the hell's he doing with his face?" Alec asks Dean.

"That's his puppy-dog face" Dean smirks.

"Yea, well make him stop. It's weird" Alec heads for the door only to get blocked by Dean.

"Sit down kid" Dean glare at him.

"Look, I don't want to have to hurt you guys, even though you did knock me out and kidnap me, but I will if you don't move out of my way" Alec says before realizing he just let them know the he knew their story on how they found him was a lie and he knew the truth.

"What?" Sam says, "We didn't knock-"

"Dude, I was drunk, but not that drunk" Alec says, giving up some of the charade, "Now let me go or I will be forced to have to kick your asses".

Dean smirks, "I'm pretty sure last time, we kick your ass kid",

"Trust me, you only got the best of me, cuz I was plastered and tired. In my sober state you don't stand a chance".

"You think so tough guy" Dean raises his eyebrows.

"Oh, I know so".

Dean let's out a small laugh, "Just sit your ass down before I make you".

Sighing and shaking his head, "I said I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice".

Before Dean can understand what's happening, he's suddenly looking at the ceiling with the wind knocked out of him.

Dean starts to stand up only to get knocked down again, when Sam's body collides into him, sending them both to the ground, wheezing.

"I'm actually really sorry about this...but it's for your own good and safety" Alec sighs as he bends down next to Sam and Dean and reaches his hands out to the pressure points on their necks, "but, think of this as karma and pay back. Plus, at least I did wack you over the head to knock you out".

Black dots swarm both brother's vision, till total darkness took over.

The next thing either of them remember, is waking up on the floor, with stiff necks and empty wallets...

* * *

 _2 Weeks Earlier...  
_ _Washington, Seattle (Max just broke Alec out of jail for Ben's murders.  
_ _Max's apartment._

 _(Alec/3rd person)._  
"So the thing that's got me worried is I can't exactly use "Well, I was locked up in a secret government facility" as my alibi" Alec says.

"Guess not" Max sighs.

"Hey, maybe Logan could pull one of his little, uh..." Alec pauses as he remembers Max's phone call from Crash, "Oh my God- -Logan. Is he all right?

"He's fine. Joshua came through".

Relaxing, Alec say, "Oh, good. Logan could use a little canine plasma to loosen him up".

Max gives him an un-amused look, while making coffee.

"Just kidding, Max. Come on, you know I love Logan. I mean, not the way you love him, it's just...well, he's okay. Right?"

Max nods uncomfortably.

"...So what's the problem?"

"I'm not going to see him anymore".

"Any more this week?"

"Ever. I can't risk it. And I don't want to hear an 'I told you so'."

"No, I wasn't going to".

"Coffee?" Max says changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure" Alec pauses before continuing "listen, since we're already knee-deep in painful subjects...tell me about him. About Ben".

Smiling sadly Max says, "when we were kids, back at Manticore, he always wanted answers for everything. You know? Why we were there, what was outside. So he would make up these fantastic stories to explain things. Somehow it made us feel...loved. Like we weren't all alone".

"Sounds like a nice kid. What went wrong?"

"After we escaped, it was like there were too many things in this world he didn't have answers for".

Max pauses, lost in thought.

"I don't know. He just...lost it".

Max turns to get a couple of coffee mugs, then stares into space.

"Hey, you okay?" Alec asks.

"I'm fine".

She sits down. Alec rounds the island counter to stand next to her.

"Max, what is it?"

"...We were in the woods. He was hurt. Manticore was closing in on us. He didn't want to go back there".

"Reindoctrination. Or worse".

"...I killed him" Max says quietly, causing Alec to look at her in surprise, "he asked me to, so I did... And then I ran. I saved myself. And I just left his body there for them to take away".

Tears run down Max's cheeks. Alec puts an arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her hair.

"Max, I'm sorry".

... ... ...

Max and Alec walk out of Max's apartment building together.

"You better lay low until we get this whole mistaken-identity thing sorted out" Max says.

"Yeah...Or maybe I should just leave Seattle for a while".

Max raises an eyebrow, "Leave?"

"Just for a while, till things cool off" Alec says, "Hell, maybe i'll make a few appearances around the country, and get White off your back for a while".

Max rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Well, thanks for saving my butt, again. Must be hard, huh? Having me around? Some guy with Ben's face, making you think about things you'd rather forget?"

"Yeah. That's probably why I'm such a bitch to you sometimes" Max admits.

Alec looks to the ground "maybe".

After pausing Alec looks back up and puts an arm around Max.

"Or, you know, maybe 'cause I'm such a pain in the ass sometimes" Alec grins.

Max smiles and lets out a small laugh. Alec starts to walk away.

"Be careful".

Looking over his shoulder, Alec says "Always".

* * *

 _13 Days Later (1 Day Before)...  
_ _Utah, Layton.  
_ _Some bar._

 _(Alec/3rd person)._  
Alec was sat down at the bar spending some of the money he won from the games of pool he had played earlier.

He had already put enough a way for a motel, so he decided to put the rest of it to good use.

Now, while transgenic's have a much higher tolerance for things like alcohol, Alec had already drunk enough to have killed his liver twice over, if he was normal.

But as he was not normal, he was only just starting to feel the alcohol kick in.

Plus it didn't help that, while, once again, transgeneics didn't need as much sleep as ordinaries, Alec was defiantly lacking in sleep.

While he could normally handle a lack of sleep thanks to his genes, there was only so long that even a transgenic could last before sleep exhaustion caught up to them... And Alec was reaching his limit.

Turns out it was harder getting out of Seattle then he thought it would have been, and getting them off his tail had also been surprisingly harder then he thought it would have been.

Then there where the dreams and thoughts that plagued his mind since Max had told him about his psycho twin.

Now he could totally understand why Manticore had thrown him into psy-ops for 6 months.

But still, even though Manticore had given him the all clear... He couldn't stop himself from wondering if maybe... Maybe the crazy gene was in him and it was just waiting to be triggered...

Alec hadn't felt his mind race this much for along time, and because he was tired, he couldn't even think it all through properly.

...That's probably why he didn't notice that for the past hour, 2 pairs of eyes had been watching him, and just ordered another drink.

... ... ...

 _(Sam and Dean/3rd person)._  
"I'm just saying Dean, I doubt very much that it's a shapeshifter considering he looks younger then you do" Sam says in a hushed tone.

"Then how do you explain why that thing has my face" Dean says, barely taking his eye's off the young man that shared his face.

"I don't know" Sam sighs.

They had finished a hunt Arizona and were making their way back to Bobby's. Having been on the road for a while they had decide to stop in this town fo the night. Dean being Dean, decided he need a drink and more cash...and maybe some pretty legs...

...Only for all of those things to go out of the window pretty soon after they had stepped into the bar, as across the room they spotted Dean...or, well, a younger Dean.

"I hate it when things steal my face. I mean, I get that i'm a handsome guy, but the only time i want to see my face, is in the mirror. Not on some other things body".

Sam sighs and shakes his head.

Dean bumps his arm, "I think it's leaving".

Sam looks to see the... Whatever the hell it is, standing up from the bar stool it had been sat on and sling on a jacket.

Dean nods his head slightly and Sam get's the message: wait for it outside, then get it.

Getting up themselves, Sam and Dean exit quickly.

... ... ...

 _(Alec/3rd person)._  
Figuring he should leave while he still had some parts of his brain sober and working, and while he still had some cash, Alec stands up and throws on his jacket.

He stumbles slightly on his first few steps before regaining himself.

Thanks to his high drinking tolerance and his super genes, his half drunken state will be gone with in an hour or two... Hopefully he could find a motel quickly and be able to get to sleep before all the alcohol wears off.

Walking out the door, Alec hears the crunching of foot steps behind him, but his drunk brain doesn't let him register that the foot steps he hears are right behind him.

"Hey, handsome" he hears from behind.

Even in his half drunk state, Alec cockily thinks it's him the voice is talking too.

Turing around Alec suddenly wonders just how drunk he is, as he comes face to face with himself.

However, before he can think about exactly what the hell is going on, he feels a sudden, sharp pain on the back of his head and he feels himself fall face first , as his vision goes black.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.  
Other chapters after this may not be quite as long as this one, I just really wanted to set the story. ****Also the next chapter, and the chapters after it, won't jump back and forth like this one did. They will be more straight forward.**

 **While I know the story is set in season 5 of supernatural, I haven't decided where exactly it will fit in just yet.**

 **Anyway, like I said, I hope you like this story. It would be nice if you could please favorite and just take a minute to review.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Supernatural, Dark Angel or any of their characters.**

 **A reminder that this story is set during season 5 of Supernatural and season 2 of Dark Angel.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2.

 _Utah, Layton._  
 _Some crappy motel room._

 _Black dots swarm both brother's vision, till total darkness took over._

 _The next thing either of them remember, is waking up on the floor, with stiff necks and empty wallets._

 _..._

 _(Sam and Dean/3rd person)._  
"Looks like we've only been out for an hour or two" Sam says sitting up.

"That son of a bitch" Dean growled as he got up of the floor.

"Guess he wasn't lying when he said he could take us" Sam groaned, rubbing his neck.

"You said he was normal...He just took us both down before either of us could blink. That's not normal".

"He passed the tests Dean" Sam sighed, "maybe he's just better then us. Plus he took us a little off guard, we underestimated him".

"Better then us? What was he raised in a military school or something... Maybe he's MI6, you know, James Bond" Dean smirks.

Sam just gives him a bitch face before standing up himself, "Who you calling?"

"Cas. I'm going to get him to track this kid down. Lets see him beat up an angel" Dean says as he puts his phone to his ear.

... ... ...

 _Utah, Ogden._  
 _A random petrol station with a payphone._

 _(Alec/3rd person)._  
"I'm telling you Max, it was my DNA. I'm positive" Alec sigh for the third time.

He need to hurry up this conversation. He knew that the men, Sam and Dean, wouldn't be out for too long. Just long enough for him to gt out of Layton.

He was able to carefully nab a car and got a good hour away and was now in a different town. However, Alec need he would need to get much further, but he just needed...wanted to fill Max in.

"Only you could do this Alec" he could practically see her shake her head and roll her eyes at him.

"I know".

"Seriously thought Alec...With White trying to kill us at every turn, its crappy timing meeting your DNA donor".

"No kidding. Plus him and his brother seem like crack-pot loonys. They kept talking about demons and time travel. I'm having a very bad feeling that, maybe Ben went crazy because it was in his genetics, meaning I'm going to go crazy".

"Well, you're makin me go crazy" Max jabbed.

"Haha" Alec says dryly, "I'm serious though. My donor really seems like a mental case, with his demon talk and stuff. You said Ben went to loo-loo land. Maybe it wasn't his fault...Maybe it was always going to happen because our donor was crazy".

"Alec... Your not like Ben. Your not going to go crazy" Max says in a quiet voice, "Look Alec...Maybe it's best if you come back here. It's been a couple of weeks and you could find somewhere to lay low here. Joshua wouldn't mind company".

"Why Maxie" Alec smirks, "are you trying to say you missed me?"

"No you idiot. Trust me i've enjoyed the peace" after a pause Max adds, "i'm just saying, that maybe it would be best if you were here...we can stick together and hopefully keep you out of trouble".

"I can look out for myself Max, but thanks for the offer" Alec says, "I think i'll keep moving for now... Unless there's any trouble back there. Then i'll be back as fast as I can".

"Okay, just be careful. We don't need to lose anymore transgeneics" Max sighs.

"Careful's my middle name" Alec smirks before hanging up.

As Alec turns around he jumps back slightly at the sight of a dark haired man in a trench coat standing right behind him, which made him feel a bit anxious has he should have heard this man walk up to him, but he didn't.

The only thing he had heard were some birds flapping around and cars driving past.

"Ever heard of personal space dude?" Alec said taking a step back from the weird guy, who quite frankly...looked like he was constipated.

The man reach out his hand towards Alec's head.

Batting away the mans hand, "Dude. Don't make he have to kick your ass".

"You need to come with me Alec" he reaches out his hand again.

Before Alec can push his arm away again, the mans fingers landed on his forehead and he sees black, for the second time in less then 24 hours.

... ... ...

 _Utah, Layton._  
 _Some crappy motel room._

 _(Sam and Dean/3rd person)._  
Sam is at the motel table trying to find out anything about Alec, but keeps coming up short as the few Alec McDowell's there are in the country, don't match their Alec. Which only makes Sam lean more towards him being from the future.

Dean on the other hand is sat on one of the beds flipping through John's journal, looking for any missing pages or anything that leads to Alec.

Both brothers are slightly startled when they hear something drop onto the other bed.

Looking up they see Castiel standing next to the other bed, with Alec unconscious on the bed.

"I found him" Cas stated.

"Yeah, Cas. We can see that" Dean says getting up.

"Where was he?" Sam asks.

"24 miles away, in Ogden" Cas pauses and looks at Alec a slightly confused face.

"So Cas, incase you hadn't noticed he kinda looks like me" Dean says, "You have any idea about that?"

"Yes, I read his mind. Sometimes in a world full of supernatural monsters, we forget that normal humans can be just as monsterous" Castiel says.

After pause Dean says, "You want explain what your talking about buddy?"

"Is he our brother or Dean's kid from the future?" Sam interrupts.

"He is neither".

"I knew it! He's supernatural" Dean grins, "What is he and how do we kill him".

"No Dean. He isn't supernatural, he's human...mostly".

"What?".

"What do you me 'mostly'" Sam says.

"He's human, but he has some other type of DNA in his DNA".

"Supernatural DNA?" Dean asks.

"No, animal. Cat DNA stands out the most".

"What!" Dean says.

"If he's human, then how...how..." Sam stumbled with his words, "How does he have...get other DNA".

"Where he was created and born. From what I could tell from his memories, this place...these people wanted to make super soldiers".

"Soldiers? As in more then one?"

"There are more...thin-people out there with cat DNA?" Dean asks.

"Not just cat DNA, but yes. There are people like him. Their embryos were injected regularly with DNA, such as cat, to make them better then regular soldiers".

"Embryos? They were creating super soldiers out of babies?"

"Yes. From what Alec's memory shows, these children's lives were not good. They were treated as soldiers from the day they were born".

"Son of a bitch" Dean says.

"They didn't have names either. Just numbers. X5-494 is Alec's number. All the children had un-removable bar-codes of their numbers tattooed onto their necks".

"These seem like great stand up guys" Dean says sarcastically, "Screwing up kids DNA, forcing them to become soldiers".

"They never received medical treatment either. They said it was because if the solider were to die while training, then it was better there then in the field, where they could drag the others down with them".

Dean's expression turned cold, "They let children die during training!?"

"Yes, from Alec's memory, it appears a couple of the children died during training. One drowned when they were training the children to hold their breathe for 4 minutes. The other was shot during the training for dodging bullets and other weapons".

"Is this place still running?" Sam asks.

"No. The facility, known as Manticore, was blown up a few months ago. All the transgeneics, as they call themselves, escaped during it. That's why Alec is here now. If the facility hadn't have blown up, him and almost all other transgeneics would still be there".

"Good. I hope all the people who created that place were inside when it went up" Dean said, "before you say anything Sam, dad may have treating us like soldiers, but he never took it that far. He still care about us".

"I know Dean. I wasn't going to say anything".

The room falls silent for a few moments, while Sam and Dean try to process everything.

"Where'd he get his name from?" Sam breaks the silence, "You said they had numbers not names, so how'd he get his name?"

"Another transgeneic gave him his name. Only a few months ago actually."

"They don't all look like me, do they?" Dean decides to asks.

"I don't know for sure, but from Alec's memory it does appear that apart from one other, who is dead, that he is the only one who looks like you".

"You said they had animal DNA injected into them so that they could become super soldiers. So does that mean that they can do certain things that only animals can do? Like...Jump higher with the cat DNA?" Sam says.

"Yes. From what I can tell from Alec's memories, transgeneics have enhanced senses, are faster, smarter, stronger, more agile then normal humans".

"Explains why he had us on our asses before we even blinked".

"While this information about Alec and these transgeneics is useful, it still doesn't explain why he looks like me".

"He is you" Castiel says.

"Yeah, I know he looks like me, I want to know why".

"No Dean. He's you. He looks like you, because he is you. The human DNA he has is yours exactly".

Dean stares at Castiel in confusion "...What?"

"Yo- You mean like... a clone? He's a clone, Dean's clone?" Sam asks.

"Yes, I believe that's the term to what I said" Castiel says.

"Wait... Your saying someone cloned me? Like the x-men? You know, Wolverine and X-23." Dean questions.

"I don't understand that reference" Castiel says.

"Basically these people form Manticore got a hold of my DNA and made another me?".

"Who'd wanna do that? I mean once they met you, why in hell would they want to make another" Sam says in a light tone.

"Haha" Dean glared.

"But seriously though. Cloning? Why?".

"To create the perfect soldiers. Manticore chose people who they thought showed the characteristics of good soldiers and used their DNA to create the base of their soldiers".

"How'd they get a hold of my DNA? I would have been what? 10? 11?" Dean asks.

"That I am not sure of. That isn't in any of Alec's memories. The transgeneics were never told anything about there DNA donors."

"So this is great. We have two Deans" Sam sighs.

"Technically yes, but also no" Castiel says.

"What do you mean?" asks Sam.

"Alec identically shares Deans DNA make-up, which genetically makes him Dean. As well as his physical appearance" Castiel explains, "However, Alec is still his own person. He has his own mind, thoughts and soul, although..." Castiel pauses.

"Although what?" Dean presses.

"Although it seems like his soul is nearly as damaged as yours Dean".

"He said he was 19. What...who...how has he become as damaged as me? I've been to hell, how can he as damaged like me. His practically a kid!" " Dean says, with anger rising within him.

"I guess, being raised in a place like Manticore must be similar to hell" Sam says dryly.

Castiel nods slightly before looking back down at the sleeping Alec with a constipated thinking face.

"What is it?" Dean asks.

"Before I read his mind, I thought that maybe somehow the angels had created him so that they could have their vessel".

"...But they didn't. Whats the problem?"

"If they were to find out about Alec, they could use him as Micheal's vessel instead of you".

"I thought I had to be Micheal's vessel. No one else would work."

"Alec is you Dean. Maybe not in mind and soul, but in the ways that the angels need for vessels. Blood and genetics."

"Great!" Dean bites.

"Can you hide him, like you hid us. With the symbols in our ribs?" Sam asks.

"Yes. That would be for the best. Aside from transgeneics, he has no knowledge of the supernatural. The angels could easily sway him".

"You said earlier that there had been another clone of me. But he was dead" Dean says.

"Yes, Ben I believe his name was. He was killed".

"During training? As a child?"

"No, From what I can understand of Alec's memories, Ben and some other were able to escape about 10 years ago. The people from Manticore hunted them down, but had trained them too well. Ben was killed about a year ago I think. Alec and the other twin transgeneics received a lot of punishment for their twins escape, to prevent them even thinking about escaping also".

"Before I hoped they were dead, but now, I want them to be alive so I can kill them. Who does this to children?!"

"You said twins?" Sam says to try and change the subject.

"Yes. There were many series's of transgeneics. Series X-1 though to X-7's. It wasn't until Manticore created the X-5 series that they got it right it seems. Series's X-5 and 6 are clones. Each was cloned twice, making twins. It seem's Manticore preferred to keep the twins separate, but when the others escaped, they wanted to make sure that because they were twins, the others didn't have the same thoughts or urges".

There's a moment of silence again.

"Does Alec know that I'm his...you know, DNA giver person" Dean says awkwardly.

"Yes, he came to that conclusion soon after meeting you".

"Okay, draw on his ribs" Dean says.

"Should we handcuff him? He might wake up from the pain and, well he may knock us out again" Sam says

"Hey! He only got the upper hand because we underestimated him" Dean glared, "Anyway, I doubt he'd get passed an angel, no matter how super human he is."

Castiel slightly leans over Alec as he places his hand over his chest. Within a second Alec's eyes shoot open and he grunts.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, but writing this chapter was hard for me. I changed this chapter so many times while writing because I wasn't happy with it. Now though, I am happy with it, so here you guys go. I hope you like it.**

 **A Review and a Follow/Fav would be nice if you have the time and if you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**There is something I should clear up: Dark Angel is set during the Supernatural timeline. So the Dark Angel timeline is set back about 10 years give or take. Just so you all know.**

 **Anyway here is the 3rd chapter, and I hope you like it. I found it rather hard to write Dean and Sam telling Alec that they knew about him, and writing Alec's reaction to that. But I did my best so I hope it's believable.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _Utah, Layton._  
 _Some crappy motel room._ _  
_

He felt a burst of pain shoot through him, starting from his chest, waking him up, though he didn't remember going to sleep. Alec blinks a couple of times to adjust to the sunlight.

Once his eye's adjust, he sees a dark haired man, who looked like he worked in a bank or something.

...And that's when it hits him. He was at a petrol station and this weird-ass trench coat wearing man somehow snuck up on him, and knocked him out...and embarrassingly, this time, he wasn't even drunk.

Alec bolts up into a sitting position and with a quick scan of the room, he sees he is in the motel room he woke up in last time. Complete with his crazy DNA donor and his donors brother.

His crazy DNA donor...

And he thought Lydecker and Manticore carefully picked the donors. Obviously they didn't check his donor out very well.

"Hey kid" his donor, Dean, says.

Alec narrowed his eyes, unsure of how to handle this situation, especially since it seems they have a friend that can somehow track a transgenic and knock them out.

Finally he settles on just glaring at Dean.

"We need to talk" Dean says from the bed next to him.

"So you had Mr tax accountant knock me out and kidnap me?" Alec's glare deepens.

Dean couldn't help but smirk at Alec's comment, "pretty much kid".

"Don't call me kid, I ain't a kid".

"Look Alec, we are sorry that we had Cas bring you back here, but as Dean said, we really need to talk" Sam says.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about".

"Really? Have you missed the part where we look exactly alike?" Dean raises an eyebrow.

"No" Alec pretends to look Dean over, "Anyway, I wouldn't say we looked exactly alike. Your old and i'm freakin adorable".

It's Dean's turn to glare, while Sam struggles not to laugh, "He really is you".

"Shut up Sam" Dean returns his look to Alec, "look kid, we know about you".

Alec raises his eyebrow, "Know what? Which have you decided on? Brother or future kid?"

"We settled on you being my clone" Dean looks him in the eye.

Alec froze. His eye's widening before narrowing again. They couldn't possible know. Right?

Alec huffs out a laugh, "Clone? You people really are crazy".

"Alec, we know everything. Our friend Cas is an angel and after he found you, he read your mind" Sam says gently, knowing that Alec may become violent if he feels threatened.

Truth be told, Alec didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His DNA donor that gave him DNA, was completely crazy. Ben didn't stand a chance, the poor bloke. _He_ doesn't even stand a chance! His mind was fucked! He was going to end up going crazy, believing in things that arn't real and killing people...

"You guy's know that there are places that can help you right. Cuz trust me, you need help" Alec says.

"It's true, we may not be completely sane, but I wouldn't say we were completely insane either" Dean says.

"You just said your friend was an angel, you were talking about demons and shapeshifters, and you asked if I was from the future".

"Admittedly, not a promising start, but it's all true. Cas show him" Dean nods.

Deciding to play the weirdo's game, Alec turns to look at the Cas guy, with a board face.

However his eye's widen when Cas disappears at the sound of flapping wings, and somehow his eye's get even wider when Cas reappears with the flapping wings again.

The flapping he heard at the gas station.

Well this was interesting...

Finding his voice, Alec says, "Cool trick".

"It wasn't a trick. That was one of my powers as an angel of the Lord" Cas says.

"Ok, so your _'angel'_ read my mind?" Alec was still reluctant to believe.

"Yeah" Sam nods.

"Prove it" Alec says.

He was willing to believe all this crazy crap, if angel boy could prove it. There was no way anyone, apart from Manticore people, could know everything... Unless angels were real and one read his mind...

He was actually hoping this crap was real... because if it was... at least then he wouldn't be crazy.

"Tell me something, that you _'read'_ from my mind. Something that not just anyone would know" Alec challenges.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Cas says, "Rachel seemed like a nice women".

Alec felt his lungs stop working and his heart beat faster. Not even many people at Manticore knew about Rachel, less that know she's now dead.

"Holy shit" Alec mutters, putting his head in his hands.

"We know everything kid. Your my clone, with added cat DNA to make you and others super soldiers" Dean says, "We know you and the others had no choice, you were just kids and they basically brainwashed you and would leave you for dead if needed".

"It's okay Alec" Sam says in his gentle tone, "We just want to help you-"

"You want to help a freak? I ain't falling for your nice guy crap" Alec hisses.

"Trust me kid, we've seen freakier things then you" Dean says.

"He's not kidding. The worst and freakiest thing I think i've seen, is probably Dean naked" Sam goes pale, "I'll never get that image out of my head".

"Hey!" Dean glares, "I'm damn handsome".

"Look, I don't need your charity, okay? I'll be on my way, again" Alec goes to stand up.

"You leave we'll just get Cas to zap you back" Dean says.

"So you're just going to keep me hostage?"

"Pretty much" Dean nods.

"Dean" Sam bitch faces before looking at Alec, "look, we just want to talk. There are somethings you need to know. Being Dean's clone puts you in danger. Right now, more then ever".

Alec smirks, "I think I can handle myself. As you now know".

"You can handle yourself against normal people, but not demons and other supernatural beings. You don't know how to go against them" Sam says.

"And let's not forget the angels" Dean adds.

Alec raises an eyebrow, "angels? Your friend is an angel".

"Trust me when I say that Cas, is the _only_ angel that you can trust. All the others are douchbags who are trying to start the apocalypse".

"The apocalypse? Why would angels do that?"

Dean sighs, "It's uh... It's a long story".

* * *

Alec sit's there absorbing everything the Winchesters and their angel say. Only interrupting every now and then to ask some questions.

By the time everything was explain and understood, as much as their lives could be understood, it was dark outside and Alec had never felt so...so, He didn't even know how he felt about the situation.

"So basically, because I'm your clone, I'm screwed." Alec says, "cuz angel are homicidal assholes, who want you become their bitches so they can basically destroy the world and most things in it, and because I'm your clone, they could try and get me to replace you".

"Yeah, sorry about that" Dean sighs.

"It's okay, you're kinda screwed because of me too"

Dean scrunches his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Wings read my mind. Didn't he tell you about the guy trying to kill all transgenics? Me being at the top of his kill list, next to Max" Alec explains, "because your my DNA donor, you are also screwed. White would take one look at you and think you were me and kill you on the spot. Any of his men too, and he has a lot of men".

Dean turns to Castiel, "You didn't think to mention that?"

"You didn't ask" Cas replies, "I must go now Dean. Call or pray if you need me".

"Thanks Cas" Dean says just as Cas disappears.

"Uh, what was that. Before, when I woke up. I felt this pain in my chest and it hurt like a bitch" Alec brings up.

"That was Cas branding your ribs with his angel language" Dean says, "You'll only ever see it if you have an x-ray".

"Basically, it keeps you from most angel detection" Sam explains.

"So that mean's I can leave then" Alec stands up.

"No" the word leaves Dean's mouth before he has time to realise he was saying it.

"Why not?"

"Well...It's just... you know" Dean says, "Uh... Like Sam said, _most_ angel detection. Meaning that they could still find you, it's just a lot harder for them. And trust me, if they find out about you being my clone and they decide you'd be a better option... They will do whatever it takes to find you and get you on their side".

"And trust me, I can lay low and look after myself".

Sam steps in, "It's not just the angels, it's the demons and all they other beings out there. To them, you're Dean Winchester, and they'll do whatever it takes to be the one to say they kill him".

"You may have some extra speed and strength, and some other stuff... But so do all the supernatural nasty's out there... and you have no training in the supernatural hunt. You wouldn't know what it was if it came up to you, as you have no knowledge about any monsters. Which means you wouldn't know how to fight it, what powers it may or may not have, what it's weaknesses are and how to kill it" Dean continues.

"Encase you forgot, I am basically a genetically empowered killing machine" Alec says.

"Were you not listening to what I just said?" Dean glares at the younger man, "You know nothing about our world. You'll get killed as easy as a twig snaps".

"Then tell me what I need to know about the demons and stuff, then I'll get out of your hair" Alec bites.

"No" Dean stands up and over Alec slightly.

"And why not?" Alec didn't back down.

"Cuz..." Dean struggled to answer.

Dean didn't know what the hell he was doing. They could easily train the kid and then send him on his way. From everything Cas had told them, once Alec hand the knowledge, he'd be fine on his own.

...But Dean couldn't do it. He couldn't let Alec just go. This kid was technically a Winchester... or technically had Winchester blood. He would be hunted down all because he had the unfortunate problem of being Dean's clone.

And Dean couldn't let another person die on his watch. He couldn't.

Mum, dad, Ash, Adam, Jo and Ellen...

No, he couldn't just let this kid leave and most likely get killed because of him. He wasn't going to lose another person.

Sam could see the dilemma in his brothers eyes. He knew exactly what Dean was thinking. Dean blamed himself for everything, he put the weight of the world on his shoulders. He blamed himself for dad, Ash, Adam, Jo and Ellen, so Sam knew that Dean would hate himself if anything happened to Alec. He would blame himself like he did for everything even though it wouldn't be his fault.

It wasn't his fault that Alec was his clone, meaning that now Alec was technically going to be targeted because he looked like Dean. But it didn't matter that it wasn't Dean's fault, Sam knows his brother blames himself anyway.

Sighing, Sam decides to jump in and help Dean, "Look Alec, right now, with the whole apocalypse going on... It would just be best if you stay with us for awhile".

Sam almost flinches back at the glare Alec sends him. It was identical to Deans... which shouldn't have been surprising since he is Dean's clone, but it was freaky.

Technically this kid was his brother, because he was technically Dean... it was weird and freaky, and Sam still hadn't gotten his head around it... Dean has a clone. An actual freaking clone...There were now two Deans... Someone kill him...

Though... now he may actually get to have a chance at being a big brother. He never got to be one since Adam wasn't actually Adam, he was a ghoul.

However, being a big brother to a younger Dean... That's going to be very interesting.

"I'm not saying that you stay with us forever, just till we can stop Michael and Lucifer from fighting" Sam says to try and get Alec to agree without having to have Cas babysit him, "Besides, it would be the best way for you to learn about our world, and you can tell us everything we need to know about this 'White' guy just encase he shows up in the future and you know... thinks Dean's you".

Alec harden his glare, Sam had backed him into a corner. He couldn't leave now, encase Dean did run into White. He'd be dead before he knew what hit him without any knowledge about White and his men.

Begrudgingly, Alec sighs, "fine... I'll stick around for a bit".

"Thank you" Sam smiles.

"However, once you have stopped the apocalypse and these angel don't need me anymore, I'm gone" Alec says, "Also, if I'm needed back in Seattle with my people, you wont stop me from helping them. I told them that even though I was leaving for a bit, I'd still come back if they needed me. Different shit is always going on down there, never know if they may need an extra transgenic".

"Sounds fair" Sam agrees.

Alec looks and Dean and raises an eyebrow, waiting for his agreement.

"Fine" Dean sighs.

Alec didn't know why the hell these two were so adamant that he stay with them. He was just some freaky science experiment. He wasn't there problem, he was nothing to them, they shouldn't care.

Alec almost hit himself, of course they didn't care. They were just looking out for themselves because of the whole 'White' thing. Which is fine and doesn't bother him. They'd look after themselves, and he'd look after himself.

There was no reason for the brothers to care about him, he wasn't there problem. Alec was only going to be with them for a bit. Temporary companions, sharing information to help each other. That was all they would be.

He knows he's going to have to call Max and explain to her what was going on now. She was going to yell at him.

"So now what?" Alec sighs.

Dean grins, "now we get some lunch. Since your my clone, you should know how important a greasy burger and some pie is".

"Burger, yeah. Never had pie before though" Alec shrugs.

"Whoa...How the hell can you be my clone and have never had a pie grace your mouth?"

Alec shrugs again, "Like wings told you, I grew up in a government facility. Only been out in the world for a few months, so nope, never had pie. Is it good?"

Dean's eyes widened, "...Is it... Is it any good?"

"Yeah...?"

Sam groans behind him, and Alec turns to him.

"You shouldn't have started this" Sam mutters, knowing what his brother was like when it came to pie.

"Started what?"

"Is...Pie...Good?" Dean repeats.

Sam rolls his eyes, "That".

Alec turns back to Dean to find the man almost in his face.

Dean puts a hand on Alec's shoulder, "You poor deprived child".

"Dude" Alec says, completely confused.

"Pie... Pie is the best thing that has _ever_ been created. It is made with love and deliciousness".

"Well if it's food I'll like it-" Alec starts to step away.

"It's more then food. Pie is what's good in the world" Dean says, before moving away from Alec and grabbing his jacket, "We need to get some pie down his throat".

Dean grab's the Impala key's and heads out of the room.

"Just a warning for the future" Sam says while putting on his jacket, "Never question Dean about two things. Pie and his baby".

"Baby? He has a child?"

"No... His car, he calls it Baby" Sam explains, "It's a term of endearment for someone you love... and Dean loves that car".

Okay... maybe these people were still a little crazy.

"Another tip, don't do anything to damage his car, or he'll kick your ass. Trust me, I learned the hard way not to ruin his Baby".

Alec nods, "Got it".

"Come on Samantha. Enough girl talk" Dean yells, "I want some pie".

Sam rolls his eyes and walks out of the room.

Alec however hesitates for a second.

He could easily go out through the bathroom and make a run for it... although they have an angel on their side, literally, that could find and bring him back. Plus he didn't really have anything to lose by staying with these guys for awhile.

Then of course, there was the whole thing of the supernatural being real... he really need to learn about all of them and their weaknesses so if he faces up against one he can actually kill them. And he could let his DNA donor or his ordinary brother get killed if White were to meet them. He needed to inform and prepare them of everything he knew about White.

Taking a last look at the bathroom, Alec sighs and walks out the room, and towards the beautiful black car that Sam and Dean were standing. He could see why Dean would love that car... It looked really nice. He'd be pissed if anyone damaged it.

...Maybe Dean would let him drive it?

* * *

 **Sorry! I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait. I have just had some serious writers block for this story. Like I said at the start, I found it kinda hard to write this chapter, but I hope I did it well for you guys.**

 **I hope I made Dean, Sam and Alec believable, or at least not to un-believable.**

 **Of course it may seem like easy sailing between the boys and that everyone's happy and comfortable... but that is not the case. They will of course have problems and are going to be adjusting to the situation. It's going to take them awhile before they become a semi-happy dysfunctional family.**

 **Anyway I hoped you like this chapter. Please fav, follow and review (even if it's to criticise. I want to know what I can do better for you readers).**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
I hope you are having, or have had, a lovely Christmas. This chapter is my present to you.**

 **This chapter is a bit all over the place and a little bit of a filler, I'm not entirely happy with it, but it's the best I got at the minute.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4.

 _Utah, Layton.  
A Diner._

Turns out, Dean wouldn't let him drive the car, and he had to sit in the back seat during the drive to the diner. So Alec spent all of the journey sulking in the back. His donor and donors brother, neither of which he fully trusted, were basically keeping him hostage, and they couldn't even let him sit up front as compensation!

This damn pie had better be good.

With the Impala parked the three men climb out of the car.

"Just for the record. I don't like either of you" Alec grumbles as they walk into the diner.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Yeah we got that the first three times you said that in the car on the way here. Just shut up, you're getting free food".

Alec sulks as he sits down in the booth. Sam and Dean slide into the booth on the other side. Dean rolls his eyes, man his clone was dramatic. A young, easy on the eye's waitress walks over to the table.

"Hi, I'm Polly" She smiles at all of them, her gaze resting on Alec, "Here are your menus. Would you like to order some drinks?"

"Black coffee would be great Polly" Dean grins, however she only glances at him before returning her look to Alec.

"Water, thank you" Sam says.

"Uh, milk. Thanks" Alec says, not bothering to look up at the waitress. Instead he looks over the menu.

Dean's eyes flicker from the waitress to Alec and back... This guy was supposed to be his clone. Why was he not going for this beautiful women? Especially when she was making the flirty eyes at him.

"I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your orders" she gives Alec one last smile before walking away, with an extra swing on her hips.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean turns to Alec, "She was into you and you just blanked her. You don't blank hot women like that".

"Dean!" Sam hisses.

Alec just shrugs. He didn't really know why he wasn't interested in the waitress. Usually he would have gone for her, flirted back a little... but at the moment... He didn't really know what was wrong with him, cuz that women was _very_ appealing to the eyes. He just... he just didn't feel like shacking up with her, or anyone at the moment. He guesses it's maybe because he's home sick.

Well, he doesn't really have a home... but Seattle was the only place that was almost like a home to him, and he kinda misses it.

"She just isn't my type" Alec replies.

"What? Hot women aren't your type?" Dean scoffs.

Alec huffs in annoyance, "Leave it will you. It's none of your business".

Dean's eyes narrow slightly at the transgenic, but he doesn't say anymore.

"Here are you're drinks gentleman" Polly smiles as she places their drinks down on the table, "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the double bacon burger, with a slice of your apple pie for dessert" Dean says, "He'll have the same".

He points to Alec, who just nods, going with whatever Dean had just ordered for him. It wasn't like he knew much of what was on the menu anyway, since he had been in a secret government facility pretty much his whole life. He'd had a burger before, not a bacon burger, but he enjoyed the burger he had tried, so he was going to trust Dean's judgement in food for the time being.

"The chicken strips and salad, thank you" Sam says.

Polly gives Alec another flirty smile before walking away.

"I don't know a lot about food... but isn't salad basically food people give to small animals, like rabbits?" Alec asks.

Dean smirks, "Yes, yes they do".

"It's not rabbit food" Sam glares at Dean, before turning back to Alec, "It's healthy food. It wont clog up your arteries with grease and fat".

"I'm pretty sure grease and fat is what makes food taste nice though, isn't it?" Alec asks.

"Yep. The more grease the better. We'll die happy, instead of living long lives eating grass" Dean grins.

Sam gives up and shakes his head. He didn't even know why he tried to bother... Alec was Dean. He thought _maybe_ he could get to Alec before Dean could, but it appears that it's just in his nature... or Dean's DNA.

"Ok, so how long do you think it's going to take, till this whole Michael/Lucifer happens?"

"What?" Dean asks.

Alec roles his eyes, "how long is it going to take you to do the whole saving the world thing so I can go?"

"I'm sorry if our trying to save everyone from dying is getting in your way".

"It sucks, about this whole apocalypse thing... but I got enough of my own problems, with out having to add that too. Encase you forgot, there is a dude killing my kind, and he's doing pretty well at it".

"Well, maybe after we deal with the devil, we could help you" Dean says, "We may not be transgenics, or whatever you call yourselves, but we put up a decent fight".

Alec stopped himself from rolling his eyes, they wouldn't stand a chance against White, but he guessed the gesture of offering to help was nice. Or well, Max would have said that... she was rubbing off on him...and not in the good way.

"Thanks for the offer, but no offence, White would cream you guys".

"We managed to knock you out once".

Alec scoffs, "Only because I was drunk and tired...Trust me, you would not win against me or White".

"We'll have to test these abilities you have. See just how super you are".

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother, but says nothing.

* * *

"This is beautiful" Alec moans, taking another bite of his pie.

Dean grins as he takes another mouthful of his pie, "It's more then beautiful. It's a master piece".

Sam bitch-faces both of them and shakes his head. It was unbelievable...it was just pie. Sam mentally sighs, he was going to have to deal with two freakin Dean's and one was hard enough as it was.

"We should discuss what our next steps are going to be" Sam says, "we had just finished a hunt before we met you...so maybe we should head down to Bobby's and take some time to train you".

Alec narrows his eyes slightly, "Who's Bobby?"

"Chill. Bobby's a friend, basically family" Dean says.

"To you maybe" Alec mutters, "I don't know this dude".

"Just don't call him dude, and you'll be fine" Sam smiles.

"He'd probably shoot you if you called him dude" Dean smirks.

Alec pauses in mid mouthful and Sam kicks Dean under the table.

"No, he wont shoot you Alec" Sam says, "Dean's just a jerk".

"Bitch" Dean glares at Sam.

"Where's this guy live?"

"South Dakota...It'll take around a 20 hour drive. Once we finish here, we'll pack up the motel and start heading down there. Should be there sometime tomorrow night" Dean says.

Alec nods but says nothing...Sure, it looks like these guys were telling the truth about the supernatural and were buddies with an angel...but that doesn't mean that he had to trust them. They had knocked him out the first time he met them. So, he sure as hell didn't trust this _B_ _obby_ guy, just because he was a _friend._

Sighing, Alec knows he has no choice but to go with them to _Bobby's,_ if he tried to run, they'd just call Wings to find him again.

Suddenly Alec is hit with a thought

Leaning back in his seat slightly, Alec says "You guys remember that you knocked me out and then dragged me to your motel. What did you do with my stuff?"

Dean's eyes widen slightly, "Uh... you had stuff?"

Alec glares, "I haven't been wearing this for two weeks straight".

"...Well oops".

Sam bitch faces Dean, "We'll get you some things once we get to Bobby's. Till then you can borrow some of ours".

Alec mentally groans. This day just keeps getting worse and worse. First he's knocked out. Then when he gets away, he get's knocked out again. While he's knocked out some angel decides to read his mind and tell two strangers his while life story. Now he's basically being held hostage, and all his shit is gone.

Leaning back in his seat, in defeat, Alec says "let's just get this over with".

* * *

Dean would say that had been one of the _hardest_ journeys he had every driven. The driving itself, was absolutely fine...it was the back passenger that made the journey hard.

The amount of times he just wanted to stop the car and kick the kid out...

He knew that Alec was being deliberately annoying as a way to get back at him and Sam for essentially kidnapping him.

Before they even got on the road, Alec had wanted to 'freshen up'. He had spent almost an hour in the bathroom, because he was amazed by the fact that the water was hot, which made Dean a little pissed at the fact that the kid hadn't had a warm shower in his life.

Then Dean had to give Alec some of his clothes, because Sam was freakishly tall. So, if Alec didn't already look like his twin, her certainly did now. The shirt, over shirt and jeans had still been slightly big on Alec, but they would do for a few days.

The shower and the outfit change hadn't really been a problem.

No, the problem came when they got in Impala.

The first thing the kid tried to do was rest his feet on the Deans seat, however Alec quickly learned that he should not mess with the Impala in anyway. Next he decided that he needed a pee break every half an hour. Then he would _accidently_ kick the back of Sam's head every time he wanted to lay down in the back. Alec also tried to sing loudly, out of time and horribly out of key to whatever song came on, which really ruined a lot of the drive for Dean because he couldn't listen to his music without Alec joining in, killing the song.

Then they had to stop at a motel for the night. Two beds and one couch... Alec had pitched a fight about being the one who was forced to sleep on the couch just because he was the smallest of all the men. Then he went on a rant about how he didn't even need any sleep, so Dean had threatened to call Cas to knock Alec out if he didn't at least try to sleep.

In the morning they stopped of at a diner for food, and again Alec was a little bit sulky, but was happy to eat whatever Dean ordered for him.

Once they got back on the road Alec did everything he did the day before, _all . over . again!_

Dean was seriously going to strangle his clone.

"This is where he lives?" Alec looks around at the scrap cars and run down house.

"Yep" Dean says, grabbing his duffle.

Alec just shrugs and follows after him and Sam.

"Bobby" Dean says as he walks in, "We...uh. We're back and we... we got someone you should meet".

Alec stays slightly behind Sam and Dean, not out of fear but so that he has more time to asses the situation. And the situation was an old man, in a wheel chair, wearing a scrappy hat and a beard to match.

He is pulled out of his observations when Dean pulls him forward, so that he was standing in-between his donor and the giant. He could feel Dean's hand on his back, stopping him from moving away. Meaning he was now in the spotlight.

Bobby's eye's zero in on the slightly smaller Dean and he looks the boy up and down.

"What have ya idjits done now" Bobby huffs.

Dean smirks, "I have a clone".

"A clone?"

Sam sighs, "Yeah. We bumped into him a couple of day's ago and when we called Cas, he read his mind and...Dean has a clone".

"And Cas is sure about this?".

"Yeah".

Bobby looks back at the boy and raises an eyebrow, "You got a name or am I supposed to just call you Dean number two?"

"Alec McDowell" Alec says.

Bobby turns to Dean "Right, stews in the kitchen. Once ya stuffed your faces, I want to know just what the in hell is going on".

* * *

 _South Dakota, Sioux Falls.  
Bobby's house.  
_

"So, yeah... that about covers Alec" Dean says, taking a drink form his beer. He then turns to Alec, "That's it right?"

Alec was pouting in the corner. That was four people in less then that many days to find out about his life... Have these people never heard of personal and private?

"Yeah. Secret government facility, enhanced super children soldiers, break out, Psy-Ops, years later, Manticore blows up, all free and evil White... that's it".

"But uh there's is something else... Cas said that, cuz the kids my clone...the angels can now use him instead of me to be Michael's bitch if they think they can convince him better".

Sam continues, "So, we figured that, till we found away to stop the apocalypse, it was best that Alec stayed with us. Cas branded his ribs, but if they find out about Alec's existence...well, they'll do whatever they can to get him".

"That an all the other supernatural dicks out there" Dean sighs, "we'll train him up as a hunter. His super powers will help him probably, but he'll live longer with proper training against our kinda stuff".

Bobby turns to Alec and looks at him again. It was more then freaky seeing 19 year old Dean again... yet, Bobby could see some differences in the kid. Though the similarities, both in their appearance and in how their lives were, way outnumbered the differences.

"Now, while we're here" Dean grins, "let's see those super skills of yours".

"You already witnessed some of them from when I kicked both your assess" Alec smirks.

Dean lost his grin and he narrows his eye's slightly.

"If your going to do anything, take it outside" Bobby huffs.

"Alright then" Dean says, "You and me pretty boy. Outside".

"Fine" Alec's eyes light up, "just so you know, I have night vision, so prepare to suck. Again".

"Yeah, bring it kid" Dean stands up and Alec follows him outside.

Sam rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"How are you and Dean really feeling about this kid?"

"Honestly...I don't know. I mean, it's not the same deal like with Adam. He isn't some kid from a couple of nights with a random women...He's Dean, kind of" Sam struggles to explain his thoughts, "The guy is technically Dean... or Dean's kid... I mean, Alec was basically made from Dean, so he could be considered Dean's kid, though that would be weird. Even for us... This kid is basically my brother and/or nephew... he was just made in a different way to how everyone else is...".

Sam shakes his head. His thoughts and emotions over-riding his brain. He was just completely confused...but he guessed to put it simply... Alec was family by blood and chances are he'd become family by choice eventually.

Bobby decides to change the angle of the subject slightly, "So, the kids staying with you just because of the apocalypse? And what? As soon as it's over you're going to let him go?"

"Dean...he can't see another person die. It wouldn't be his fault, but you know Dean. He'll blame himself anyway" Sam sighs.

"Ya brothers to selfless for his own good".

"Tell me about it".

"I just hope you boys know what yer doing".

"Me too" Sam pauses before huffing out a laugh, "It's crazy, he's so much like Dean...yet...I don't know. He's Dean but, slightly not... Though at the moment till we get him some clothes, he _is_ a mini Dean".

The room is quiet for a moment before Sam pipes up again with a small smile on his face.

"Well...I get the chance of being a big brother again" he frowns for a moment, "a big brother...to a mini Dean..."

Bobby chuckles, "Good luck with that".

They turn their heads when they hear the door open. Dean walks in with a smug Alec at his heels.

"Ok...he's pretty good" Dean shrugs.

Alec glares, "Pretty good? How many times did I have you on your ass in the space of, what was it? 10 minutes?"

Dean shrugs, his cheeks slightly tinged red, "Fine. He's pretty fast and he packs a damn hard punch. He defiantly knows how to fight".

"Well, I was raised in a secret government facility to be a super soldier".

"So at least that cuts back some of what we'll need to teach you" Sam interrupts, "You can fight, so you'll mostly just need to learn about the supernatural".

"We'll need to make sure you can shoot too" Dean adds.

Alec rolls his eyes, "Please, I've been using every type of weapon since I could walk".

"Well we'll see just how good you are once you've learnt the knowledge. Then we'll just double check your all good with the physical and gun stuff" Dean says.

Alec smirks, "fine, I have a high IQ. I'll be finished with this cute little training stuff within the week".

"For now yer idjits, get some sleep" Bobby shakes his head at the banter as he wheels out of the room.

"Bobby's right. We'll start the training in the morning. All I want to do is get some sleep" Sam yawns.

The three men stand up, and Dean turns to Alec.

"Once again, you better try and sleep, or I'm calling Cas" Dean points Alec with a stern look before walking out of the room.

"Or I'm calling Cas" Alec mocks as he walks after Sam and Dean, "If you want to see Cas, you don't have to use me as an excuse".

Dean raises his eyebrow, "What?"

Alec smirks, "Well, he is _your_ angel, isn't he?"

He quickly jogs up the starts to avoid Dean hitting him, with a smirking Sam following him up. Leaving an un-amused Dean at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

 **Like I said at the begin, this chapter doesn't really have a lot in it. It was just a filler.**

 **I hope you liked it, though it's okay if you didn't, cuz I'm not 100 per cent happy with it.**

 **Anyway please fav, follow and review (Criticism is welcome. Anyway I can make my story better for you, please let me know).**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, I'm having some bad writers block, which I'm hoping will soon be over. So you should get the next chapter sooner then you got this one.**

 **I hope I'm getting everyone's personalities correct, and that their acting similar to how they would normally.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _South Dakota, Sioux Falls_  
 _Bobby's_ _house_

Alec was lying on the floor, on his made up bed of blankets and pillows, in-between Sam and Dean's beds. Since they hadn't told Bobby about Alec till they had shown up, there wasn't anything set up for him to sleep in, so he had to make do on the floor for the night.

Sam and Dean had fallen asleep pretty quickly, although Alec knew from Dean's breathing that he had tried to stay awake till he was sure Alec was asleep. However, Alec was a transgenic and Dean was a human... and unconsciousness took over Dean pretty soon.

It was now 2 in the morning, and Alec was still awake. He didn't dare move for the first few hours of Sam and Dean being asleep, encase they woke up. He had learned yesterday when he got up to use the bathroom in the night that the brothers were light sleepers. So if he wanted to get up, without Dean threatening him with Mr Wings, he had to wait till they were in deep sleep.

He wasn't going to leave. Alec knew that would be pointless...He just couldn't sleep. It was in his genetic make up to not need a lot of sleep. He let's a sigh out of his lips before listening closely to Sam and Dean's breathing. They defiantly sounded like they were deep sleeping.

Shifting quietly, Alec pushes the blankets off of himself, and gets up off the floor. One of the many great things about have cat DNA in his system, is he doesn't need to turn on any lights. He can quite well in the dark.

Moving with light feet, he exits the room. He moves down stairs, avoiding the creak on the 7th and 2nd step. He scans the living room and the kitchen, looking for a phone.

Grabbing one that was attached to the wall, Alec sits on the back of the couch while he dials the number. It was 2 in the morning, but like he said, transgenic don't need a lot of sleep.

After ringing for almost a minute, a women's voice growls down the phone.

"Whoever this is, it's 2 in the morning!...This is you isn't it Alec".

Alec smirks, "How'd you know?"

"Cuz only you'd be an ass and ring at this time, when everyone is asleep".

"Ouch...that hurt Maxie. Real deep".

He could hear Max roll her eyes, "Is there a reason why you decided to ring me?"

"Just thought I'd make sure everything was fine back there".

"There as good as they can be. White or his men haven't caused any trouble at the moment" Max sighs, "what about you?"

"Aww, Max. I knew you cared about me".

"Alec" he could feel her glare through the phone.

Alec rubs his face and sighs, "Well...You know how I met my donor".

"Yeah".

"I'm kinda still with him and his brother at the moment".

"What? Alec... What the hell are you thinking?"

"Yeah, I know. Just here me out".

"Okay".

"Remember how I said he was crazy... Well turns out, not so much...Demons, shapeshifters, time travel, freakin angels...All real. These guys fight them and have a bloody angel as a friend...that bloody angel is the reason I'm still with the brothers. He tracked me down, knocked me out and read my mind".

These a pause before Max with, if Alec wasn't mistaken, a worried tone said "Have you hit your head?"

"Max, listen... I saw it with my own eyes. This dude just disappeared and reappeared in front of me. He read my mind" Alec lowered his voice till it was barely a whisper, "he knew about Rachel".

"Alec-".

"I swear I'm not going crazy or joking Max..."

He hears Max sigh "Okay...I believe you, for now anyway...but I want proof".

"Well the proof will have to wait, I can't came back right now...Cause I'm Dean's clone, I'd be bring more trouble back with me then we need right now" Alec slumps back against the wall "You know how you and me are most wanted on White's list... Apparently Dean and his brother, Sam, are top on the supernaturals list. Till this apocalypse thing is over with, it's best I stay away...Unless you need me. Then I'll be there".

"Apocalypse?"

"Yeah...don't ask" Alec shakes his head even though he knows Max can't see him, "Plus, I figured it was best that I stay with them cuz of the whole White thing. If White saw him, he'd defiantly think he was me".

"Right".

Now there was a slight awkward pause before Alec decided to break it.

"How's Big Fella?"

"He's fine. Misses Medium Fella though".

Alec grins, "Well I miss the giant too. Although, with my clones brother, it's almost like he's here. Like seriously, this guy could match Joshua in height. Plus he has a lot of hair".

And he could hear the eye roll again.

"Well if that's all, I'm going back to sleep".

"Right...well night then Maxie".

"Night...oh and Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever ring me at 2 in the morning again...You won't be able to reproduce, ever".

"Got it" Alec says as he hears the dial tone, indicating that she had hung up, "note to self...never ring a women when she's sleeping. They are grumpy".

"You ring anyone at 2 in the morning and they'll be grumpy, boy" the gruff voice, Alec knew was Bobby's, came from the other side of the room.

Alec stands up in a flash and looks over to the man, and the light is turned on.

"Yer want to tell me why yer was using my phone at 2 in the morning?"

"...no?"

"Wanna try another answer" that wasn't a question. Alec knew that wasn't. It was basically an order...

Alec rubs the back of his neck, "Just a...friend, back home. I was checking in with her. Making sure everything's fine down there".

Bobby nods, "At 2 in the morning?"

"I don't need a lot of sleep. It's in my genetic make up".

"Well, next time you don't sleep, why don't you do something useful, like start reading up on monsters out there. All the books you'll find here have got just about everything you'll need to know, from the monsters to the Latin".

"Got it Sir" Alec nods.

"Don't call me Sir. I ain't no Sir. It's just Bobby, boy".

"Okay, just Bobby" Alec smirks a little.

Bobby sighs...this boy was Dean all over.

"Get back to bed" Bobby sighs and wheels away.

Alec places the phone, he forgot he was still holding, back and head's back up the stairs.

* * *

Dean groan's slightly as the light from the sun starts seeping into the room. Rubbing a hand over his face, he sighs and pulls himself up. Noticing Sam was still in bed, he looks down an is a little surprised to see Alec still sleeping... or at least his clone looked like he was sleeping... yeah, his clone was probably faking.

His clone.

He has a freakin clone.

Man...If he hasn't already said it about 50 times already; demons he gets, but people...they are just a whole new level of messed up. Cause seriously, who the hell thinks it's okay to turn kids into soldiers? Mess with their DNA? Treat them as though they are nothing more then just experiments? Demons...yeah. Been there done that. Literally, with the whole yellow eyes thing... But normal humans doing this? The world was just messed up.

Though...these Manticore dicks did pick the better looking brother.

Dean still hadn't really processed the whole have a clone thing, because it was extremely weird... He wasn't really sure what to think, but he knew for sure that he wasn't going to let the kid die if he could help it.

As freaky and not normal as this was, the kid had his DNA...

Urgh... It was to early be thinking heavy thoughts. He'd need a drink first.

Sliding out of the bed, Dean rummages through his bag till he pulls out some clothes for himself. Placing them on the bed, he looks through his stuff again, till he finds a shirt that looks like it won't be to baggy on Alec, and underwear. The clone could wear the jeans from yesterday, but he'd need a new shirt and underwear.

Rolling the clothing into a ball, Dean throws it at Alec, who lets the objects land on his face.

"Morning to you too" Alec mumbles, pulling the shirt and underwear off of his face and glaring at Dean as he sits up.

"You were awake already kid" Dean says "and do you mind, peeping Tom. I'm getting changed".

Alec smirks, "encase you forgot...I've kinda already seen everything you got, cuz I got it too".

Dean glares at Alec while grabbing his clothes and walking out of the room, to get changed in the bathroom.

Alec just rolls his eyes, his donor was rather modest. Well, this was probably a normal amount of modesty for people. He just wasn't as used to it since he grew up as a soldier. There was no such thing as modesty in Manticore.

* * *

"You're going to learn about ghosts first. They are one of the more common monsters you'll find, next to demons" Sam says.

He's sat next to Alec on the couch, with a bunch of books on ghosts piled on the side. Deans in the kitchen, already on his first beer, with Bobby watching the to men in the living room.

"So whats the plan" Bobby says, gaining Dean's attention "The kid may be smart, but it'll still take some time for him to learn everything".

"Yeah... We'd probably have left him here for you to teach him this stuff, while we went on some hunts...but I don't think that would go down well with him" Dean takes a drink, "for now, I think the best thing is to stay here till he's ready. If that's fine with you".

"Yer know it is boy. Yer family".

"You're the best Bobby" Dean grins.

"Anyway, how are yer holding up?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cuz some scientists made a clone outta you, and said clone is now sitting in the other room".

"Really? Hadn't noticed" Dean rolls his eyes.

"Don't take that tone with me boy".

"Sorry Bobby... I'll let you know how I'm feeling about this, once I've worked it out myself" Dean says and then turns his attention back to his brother and clone.

Alec's already looking slightly board as he reads one of the books Sam had given him, while Sam is pointing stuff out and explaining things.

"Will you stop backseat reading? I got this" Alec rolls his eyes.

Sam sighs, "I'm just trying to help you Alec. All this stuff can get a little confusing sometimes. Even for the best of us".

"Well I'm not the best of you, I'm a genetically empowered super soldier with an IQ that would rival like...Einstein or something. Seriously, I even leant the piano in a day. Not silly little bits of music either. Concert-level".

"Really?" Sam raises his eyebrows, "That's pretty impressive. Why'd you learn it?"

Alec goes slightly still and his face becomes almost hurt, "Mission" was all Alec said.

Sam, and both Dean and Bobby from their position in the kitchen, could tell that there was a lot more to it then that. However it was also very clear that Alec was not going to say anything about it...

And in true Dean-like fashion, Alec smirks and deflects, "point is, I'm still smarter then you Mountain Man... Hey, that can be your superhero name. Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, It's Mountain Man. You could go up against Godzilla and win".

Sam bitch faces him, and deciding to ignore the clone, he points out another part in the book, and starts explaining it.

Dean smirks into his beer from the kitchen.

"This could be a long couple of weeks".

* * *

However, Dean was wrong. By the end of the week, Alec had managed to read up on everything that a basic hunter needed to know. Every question the brothers asked him, Alec had an answer at the ready.

He had treated this as though it was a Manticore training mission. Which meant he basically was living, breathing and eating supernatural knowledge. He had listened to Bobby, and during the nights when Sam and Dean were asleep, he'd came down the stairs and continued with learning.

Both brothers were pretty impressed with how far Alec had come, and of course his ego ate it all up.

Dean was still saying that they were going to check on his physical training, which Alec thought was completely un-necessary, but whatever. He could totally kick Dean's ass a couple more times if that's what the man wanted.

At the moment they were at some clothing shop, finally replaces Alec's stuff. Dean said that it was like a reward. He had learnt all the information, so now he get's to finally have his own clothes... Alec was pretty sure Dean made that crap up, and he and Sam had actually just forgot about his missing stuff.

Alec didn't really care to much, he was finally getting his own stuff that would fit, and he didn't even have to pay for it.

Plus they had stopped and got some bacon burgers and pie...well he and Dean did. Sam had some salad thing, that frankly just looked like grass and Alec wouldn't have been surprised if it tasted like it too.

Anyhow, right now Alec was wondering between clothes, not really sure what to do. Things were easier back home; minimal shops, minimal options. And of course, at Manticore they were all just handed their clothes.

Alec looks around at all the clothes, in slight horror. There were so many and this was just one shop. What was he supposed to do, supposed to pick?

Because he was to busy trying to stare down him new enemy, clothes, Alec didn't notice Dean come up behind him, till the older man slapped him on the back. It was almost like Dean could sense his discomfort, because his donor starting grabbing stuff for him. Then again, that shouldn't surprise Alec to much, they were technically the same person, so they have the same kind of tells.

Yeah, Dean could see the slight nervousness that crossed the kids face. It was something he'd seen in the mirror before, not one of his more used looks, but he knew the clone wasn't comfortable. He couldn't really blame him, shopping was something he like to do, well not unless it involved Victoria's Secrets. So cutting the kid some slack, Dean decided to help him out.

He grabbed some shirts and held them against Alec, he would only be a size or two smaller then himself.

Eventually Alec got a little comfortable and started picking out a few things for himself. Mostly turtlenecks, to hide his barcode, though the lumberjack shirts that Dean kept throwing on to the pile of clothes also hide his barcode. Don't need people seeing that.

Sam just followed Dean and Alec as they put a few things into the basket that Sam was carrying. He would smirk every time Dean added a lumberjack shirt to the pile. It was like Dean was trying to make sure that Alec stayed like a mini him. Like he needed any help with that, it was in the kids genes to be like Dean, even with the few differences.

"Right, this should do you for awhile" Dean says looking at the full basket.

Alec just shrugs, it wasn't like he had a lot of clothes in the first place. Enough to have some in the wash and some to wear. Plus he probably won't be here for to long, he'll be back home soon enough... How long do apocalypses take?

"Now let's just hurry up and pay, so we can get out of here" Dean looks around the shop one last time, and shudders in fake horror.

Sam rolls his eyes as they head over to the checkout, with Alec following behind. He preferred to walk behind. It gave him chance to observe and asses.

* * *

It was early in the evening, the sun was still out. Which meant Alec, Sam and Dean were out the back with some bottles, a gun and a fence... well it wasn't a fence, it was a beat up car, but it did the job.

Sam was setting up the bottles on the car, while Dean was showing Alec how to load a gun.

Sighing, Alec snatches the gun from Dean's hands and loads the gun in quickly and, of course, correctly. Dean glares and pouts as he grabs the gun back off of his clone and double checks it.

"Do you have short term memory loss?" Alec asks as Dean finds nothing wrong with the gun, "genetically empowered super soldier... I was literally _made_ to do this kinda thing".

Dean hands the gun back to Alec, while muttering, " _do you have short term memory loss_ ".

Sam walks back over to the duo, and raises his eyebrow at the glaring Dean and smug looking Alec. However he smartly choses not to ask.

"Right" Dean says standing back, "forget about the whole super soldier crap. I wanna see you shoot all the bottles with my own eyes. Then I'll decide whether you need to practice more or not".

Alec just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. This was completely stupid, but he'd humor his donor for now. The guy has given him free food, clothes and a place to sleep. Alec will be play nice and do as he's told.

Lifting the gun up, he barely glances at the bottles, before he shoots them all in a matter of seconds. Turning around, Alec resists the urge to smirk at the men. However, Alec was slightly confused by the look on Dean's face. It was one he hadn't really seen before...he almost looked like he was proud or something.

"Impressive" Sam says.

"Okay" Dean nods, "You can defiantly shoot".

"And fight" Alec smirks "unless you want to go another round like last night?"

Dean glares and snatches the gun from Alec, "no. Your fine".

"Fine? I'm awesome".

Sam looks between the two men with a small smile on his face. Dean was basically arguing with himself, and was losing. He knew an argument would go on for ever, neither one wanted to lose, so Sam saves them all the trouble and time by interrupting them.

"Well, since Alec seems to be ready, we can go on a hunt. See how he does out in the field" Sam says.

Dean pauses for a moment. It didn't seem right. He knew that Alec was this super soldier... but it felt weird sending someone with only a week of training on a hunt. Even if that person fought better then him and probably now knew more them him...

"I guess so" Dean says, almost begrudgingly.

"Cool. When do we get going? Not that I don't mind Bobby, he's kinda cool... but it's getting boring now" Alec shrugs. He was actually kinda of excited for a hunt.

"Well, we still have to find a hunt. So-" Dean starts before Sam butts in.

"Actually, I had already started looking and it looks like there's one near by" he trials off slightly as Dean stares at him, "what?"

Dean shakes his head, "nothing. Whats the case?"

"Not sure, but it's got to be our thing".

"Why? Alec asks.

"Cause" Sam pauses before says, "Two people were found dead...and the cause of death was... well... they ate each other".

Both Alec and Dean give same the same 'what the hell' look.

"They... They _ate_ each other?"

Sam nods.

"Okay...nothing like that was in the books" Alec says, his face scrunching up in disgust.

* * *

 **Okay, the next chapter will be an episode from Supernatural. Encase you hadn't guessed it's episode 14 form season 5, My Bloody Valentine.**

 **Please fav and follow.**

 **I like reviews also, whether they be good or bad. Good lets me know you like my story and bad helps me make my story better for you guys.**

 **Thanks for** **reading :)**


End file.
